Christmas Time
by whitetiger777
Summary: Heya... I'm just taking this fic up from where my neisan so... koffcruellykoff... left off... I revised her chapters a bit, and redid some of her works... And updated two chapters. I'm not half the writer my sis is, but... hope you enjoy! R and R!
1. Prologue: Go Back To Her

Disclaimer: My sister doesn't own them. I don't own them. I'd gladly trade my sister for copyrights of X, though… ^__^;;;;;;;

Title: Christmas Time.

Rating: PG, I guess… that's what Sis made it…

**Prologue: Go Back To Her**

 Sorata Arisugawa groaned. He was bored, depressed, and currently sitting in his room in Mt. Kouya. After the Final Battle, it seemed as though the monks of the temple were putting more pressure on his already stressed out body.

 He sighed again. No doubt, both the Dragons of Heaven and Dragons of Earth had died in the fight (sans Kamui), but when Kamui had won the battle with Fuuma, they all had been given another chance to live, with the Chi no Ryu being cleansed of the soul once again, The Ten no Ryu had been more than ready to welcome them… Welcome them to the bright side of Life.

 Now, two years after the Battle, Nataku was living with Fuuma, Kamui, and Kotori – who had also come back, their guess being because she had been the crucial point to set the wheel in motion – as well as going to school with them. Of course, the other youngsters had been responsible for giving the boy (yes, he had been reborn with a gender this time) some "background information" before enrolling.

 Kuzuki Kakyou was up and out of his coma, using his powers as a Dreamseer to make sure nothing happened that would bring about another tragedy. He was living in an apartment in Tokyo; said Tokyo was repaired after a year and half of hard work.

 Kasumi Karen was no longer staying in Soapland, much to everyone's delight. She was, on the other hand, a Health teacher in the CLAMP Academy…

 Yuuto went to his usual job, while Satsuki became a student/teacher in CLAMP Campus, dealing with the entire Academy's computer system.

 Seishirou works as a vet again, and because of Subaru this time as well. And no, he no longer worked as an assassin. Everyone was relieved to find out that there was no more Sakurazukamori, only a certain onmyouji called Seishrou Sakurazuka.

 Shiyuu Kusanagi is working in the military. Yuzuriha and he had grown to be very close friends, who listened very well to each other.

 Speaking of the youngest Dragon, she was still studying in CLAMP Academy… and living in the school dormitory. Fuuma had offered her a place to stay at his home, but she had preferred to stay where there were other, non-psychic people. Maybe they couldn't see Inuki, and maybe they wouldn't believe of his existence, but she took much joy at the fact that all those people were still alive.

 Seiichirou Aoki was so-so. His wife and child had not survived the Promised Day. He had been sad, but he could not mourn forever. He was now slowly, but surely, turning back to his gentle and happy old self… and many of the Ryu suspected it to be the work of a certain red-head.

 Much to the contrary to the remaining three.

 As much as they loved to stay in Tokyo with their friends, duty called, and Sumeragi Subaru, Arisugawa Sorata, and Kishuu Arashi had been forced to return to their respective homes in Kyoto, Kouya, and Ise. There was no point in protesting, as they were burdened with a job that they could not quit, as much as they would have loved to. It was actually Subaru's apartment that Kakyou was living in right now. The onmyouji had left the Dreamseer the keys right before he'd left, and the remaining Dragons had helped him move in afterwards.

 A soft knock on the door snapped Sorata out of his train of thoughts. "Hai?" He answered in a soft, calm voice.

"Sorata."

"Ah, Jikou-san. May I help you?" Sorata recognized the old priest in front of him.

"Chuu-sama wishes to see you."

"Be there in a moment…"

Minutes later...

 "You wished to see me, Ojii-san?" Sorata sat down after he gave the old Stargazer a bow.

 "Yes. I would like to speak to you for a moment..." The old man gazed at the boy-no, MAN-that he had raised for the past fifteen years.

  "Sure thing. What is it?" Sorata returned the gaze silently, with an air of curiosity.

 After a moment of silence, the elder quietly asked, "What happened to you, Sorata?"

 The latter was taken aback. "Jii-san? What do you mean?"

 "You have changed ever since you had returned from Tokyo. No," He held up his hand and effectively cut him off when the younger started to reply. "You HAVE changed. A great deal. You do not talk as much. You lost your cheerfulness. You lost your smile."

"..."

"Yes, you do smile at times, but it doesn't quite reach your eyes. On the contrary, one could see pain in it if he looks closely. I have raised you for fifteen years, child. Do not attempt to sneak by me."

"..."

 "Is it the girl?"

 "!" Sorata was startled.

 "Is it?" persisted the Stargazer. For such an old man, he was definitely quick at noticing things.

"..."

The old man sighed. "I see… It is true then."

"Jii-san..."

"Go to Tokyo." The aged man said. "Your heart belongs to another, not here in Kouya... Go and find her."

"Jii-san!" Sorata was struck speechless.

The Stargazer merely smiled at him. "I have a feeling that she'll be there. Go, my boy. Pursue your dreams... and your love."

To be continued...

A.N.: Hey minna… I'm ChibiRaihaHK's younger brother. I took up this fic after sis  so mercilessly abandoned it… (Don't worry… her cruelty was dearly paid for… ^__^ she got quite a yelling from me…) and now, with her breathing down my neck, I am in my room in front of my computer retyping the stuff she typed up. Argh… SIS, GET OFF MY BACK!!!!

 *Ahem* Anyway… for the record, the chapters 1- 8 will probably be exactly the same as what she wrote, save for minor changes here and there. Huhuhu….

 Well, enjoy!


	2. Chapter One: Phone Call Home

Disclaimer: ……… Need I say?

Title: Christmas Time

Rating: PG

**Chapter 1: Phone Call Home**

 'Kami-sama...' Sorata stared at the busy city in front of his eyes. He had just gotten off the train from Osaka, and was now staring at the huge city of Tokyo in front of him.

 'Am I even ready for this...?'

 But he couldn't turn back now. Taking a deep breath, he started walking, going in search of a phone.

Meanwhile...

 "Karen-san! Aoki-san! You're here! So good to see you again!"  Nekoi Yuzuriha nearly ripped the door off the hinge from opening it so hard. The Dragons had agreed to gather and spend the time in the Imonoyama mansion for the Christmas season. Well, all except for Subaru, Sorata, and Arashi. They hadn't been able to reach Sorata and Arashi, and Seishirou had gone all the way down to Kyoto to ask Subaru, but they didn't know how it will turn out. Waiting - it was nice to wait for old friends to show up.

 May everyone gather this year...

 "Konnichiwa, Yuzu-chan!" Karen and Aoki both took turns giving the sixteen-year old girl a hug.

 "KONNICHIWA!" Eight more voices could be heard behind Yuzuriha. 

Kuzuki Kakyou. 

Monou Fuuma. 

Mnou Kotori. 

Shirou Kamui. 

Kazuki Nataku. 

Kigai Yuuto. 

 Yatouji Satsuki. 

 Shiyuu Kusanagi. 

 Faces that no one could forget... Both adults smiled at the sight. It was hard to believe that they were once enemies... But let's not get into that now, shall we?

"So, where is Seishirou-san and the others?" Karen asked after she warmed up by the fire. Aoki gave a nod that stated he was wondering the same thing.

"Well... He went down to Kyoto to bring back Subaru-san, but..." Kusanagi started, then trailed off.

"We don't exactly know how to contact Arashi and Sorata..." Yuuto finished for him. "We know Sorata-kun is in Osaka and up in the temple in the Mt. Kouya, but I'm not sure how to reach him... The monks there are REALLY protective about the boy. They won't even let us call him. And Arashi-chan... well, we couldn't just ask the priestesses there if we could talk to Arashi-chan either, since she is the Secret Priestess and everything…"

"Yeah..." The others murmured their agreement.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Ah well! Let's just hope that they can come! Moping around like this won't help at all!" Yuzuriha said, breaking the silence. "Yeah!" Karen agreed. "They wouldn't forget us! They just HAVE to come!" With that, the two ... koffhighkoff... women got up and literally DRAGGED the other Dragons into helping them cook dinner.

******

"A phone, a phone... I need a phone!" Sorata was now on the brink of snapping. He had hunted the streets for over an hour, and yet, all the public phones were in use, and not one free could be found.

"Damnit... This is just NOT my day." He muttered under his breath. That was when he saw her. The familiar long black hair, the violet eyes... The face he could not forget even in his dreams.

Ara-chan...

Later that night...

 "Hot chocolate anyone?" Kotori was passing the warm drinks around. Word had come from Seishirou that he and Subaru were coming back to Tokyo and would be there within two hours or so, so the gang was waiting for the two to arrive.

 "I'll have one." Kamui piped up. Nine "me too"s soon followed. Everyone started to talk about how the past year had been for them, when the phone rang.

 "I'll get it!" Aoki ran over to the phone.

 "Yes?"

 "Ah, konbanwa, Aoki-san!" Seishirou's voice flowed out of the receiver. "Konbanwa to you too!" Aoki replied. He mouthed the word "Seishirou" at the curious stares of the other people a.k.a. Dragons, who gave a sort of silent "oh" and turned back to their conversation. Aoki went back to the phone.

 "I think Subaru-kun and I are going to be there in half an hour or so. The traffic is really bad out here in the highway, and it's starting to snow, too." Seishirou sounded a bit exasperated. "Subaru-kun already fell asleep."

 Aoki stifled a laugh. "No problem. Just take care, okay? The last thing we need is two people in the hospital for Christmas."

 "Tell the others that I'm sorry, ne?"

 "Sure. See you later!" Aoki hung up, and was just about to turn around when the phone rang again. Thinking it was Seishirou again, he picked up the phone.

"Yes, Seishirou-san?" 

"Um. It's not Seishirou-san." A familiar voice answered.

"Sorata-kun?!" Aoki's unusually loud voice caught the attention of the other Dragons, who had been in the middle of a game of poker. Realizing who had called, a stampede raced over to where Seiichirou Aoki stood, and stared at the phone he was holding.

"Um, yeah, hi... Listen, I'm in Tokyo right now. The two of us will be heading over soon..." Sorata answered.

"You're here in Tokyo?! When?! How?!" Aoki literally yelled into the phone.

 "Calm down... I know I haven't been able to talk to you guys for over a year, but no need to yell... Yes, I am here in Tokyo... I just got off the train an hour ago." The now eighteen year old answered the older man.

 "Oh. Gomen. But this is great! You'll be here! Now almost everyone will be here. We finally reached you..." Aoki then realized what Sorata just said.

 "Matte, what do you mean by 'the two of us'?"

"I mean me and Arashi... We met an hour ago, and she's with me now. We'll be over pretty soon... uh oh, change ran out... Bye!" With that, Sorata hung up.

"EHHHHHHH?!!" Aoki stared at the phone in his hand.

"Well, what is it, Aoki-san?!" Fuuma persisted.

 "Yeah, and what do you mean the two of us?" This came from Kamui.

 "Is it Sorata-kun and Arashi- chan?" and this one came from Kotori. The rest of the group were staring expectantly at Aoki.

"Um, hai, it seems that Sorata had met Arashi an hour or so ago, and the two of them are heading over..." Aoki stared at the phone for a minute longer, then put it back into its place. 

"Looks like all of us will be here for Christmas this year..."

****** 

Author's notes: … Not much change, ne? Haha…


	3. Chapter Two: It's Been Two years

Dislaimer/Summary: …….

Title: Christmas Time

Rating: PG

**Chapter 2: It**'******s been Two Years**

 "Ara-chan?" Sorata stared at the raven-haired beauty about twenty meters or so from him.

 Without even him realizing it, his feet were moving over to his Arashi.

 "Ara-chan...?" He said when he reached her. She whirled around, surprised. When she saw him, she was clearly shocked. But what happened next shocked Sorata even more.

 For she had hugged him very, very tightly, and said, "I missed you..."

 He gaped at her. Was this the same Arashi he had seen a year and a half back? The icy demeanor was gone... or maybe it was there, but not at the moment... It didn't matter. Here was his Arashi, right in front of him.

 And he wasn't going to let her go.

 Sorata put his arms around the girl as well, and rested his chin on her shoulder.

 "I missed you too..."

******

Few minutes later...

"Better now?" Sorata asked Arashi, handing her the warm canned coffee he had picked out of the vending machine. She nodded, then said a quiet "Arigatou."

 "No prob." He said, while sitting down beside her.

 "So... What brought you all the way to Tokyo?" He asked.

 "... Just.. things..." Arashi trailed off. She had turned into an interesting shade of pink. Sorata thought she was embarrassed, but then again, it was cold, so he was able to put away the thought.

 "Do the others know that you are here?"

 "No... As a matter of fact, I just reached Tokyo today. I was going to head over to the mansion, but I didn't know if anyone would be there." She explained.

 "What brings you back to Tokyo?" She asked.

 "Me?" Sorata was taken aback.

 "Er... Jii-san told me to come back. Said that my heart wasn't set in Mt. Kouya. Which is more than true... Ever since I went back, the monks had given me nothing but stress. The old man set me free from that, so I'm really grateful. I didn't want to stay in the temple after I came back from Tokyo. I mean, Jii-san was still the best, but with the other monks… it's a different story. They treated me like some kind of machine; they didn't care what I want, but only what they required me to do. It felt like someone was strangling me. I couldn't take it. I had to get out and back to Tokyo."

 _'And you.' He silently added._

 "Well, what say you we head over to where the others are? I believe that they should all be together for Christmas..." Sorata looked at Arashi.

 "We don't know where they are." She replied. She seemed to be coming back to her old self again.

 _'That's my Ara-chan.' He thought with an inner smile, as he winked at the girl next to him._

 "I have a hunch that they'll be at the mansion. But just to make sure, I'll call them. Kay?" He asked. She nodded her agreement.

 "Aight then. Let's go!" Sorata pulled her up from her sitting position, then led her over to where the public phone (finally) was free.

****** 


	4. Chapter Three: Everyone's Here This Year

Disclaimer: ……

Title: Christmas Time

Rating: PG

**Chapter 3: Everyone**'******s Here This Year**

 "So Sorata and Arashi are here in Tokyo right now?" Satsuki asked the wind master.

 Aoki nodded. "That's what he said on the phone... before his change ran out. He said he'd be heading over soon." He added.

 The adult Dragons were trying to absorb this news in... while the younger Dragons were busy in the other room playing Chinese Checkers (A/N: my favorite board game ^^ I manage to beat Sis most of the time, but she tends to cream me sometimes, too.).

******

In the other room…

 "So this means that everyone will gather this year for Christmas?" Yuzuriha asked, as she moved her green game piece over Fuuma's blue one. So far, she had been winning... but Fuuma and Kamui were closing in on her.

 "Yes, at least, that's what Aoki-san said." Kamui said, trying to think up of a way to get his red piece over to the other triangle. "There!" He yelled out triumphantly, as he moved the marble over Fuuma, Nataku, and Yuzuriha's pieces. He carefully avoided jumping over Kotori's, however. Typical.

 "This is great though. We haven't seen them in what, over a year?" Yuzuriha said, cat ears popping out as she saw what Kamui had done. "Aw...Now I'm blocked."

 "A year and a half, to be exact. Almost two." Nataku said, as he studied the board in front of him. Let's see... he could move this one over here... no, that won't work... Hmm... then how about this one... yeah, that will do the trick. He started to move his black piece. A knock on the door interrupted him, however. The teens rushed out of the room, knocking over the board while doing so.

 A stampede could be heard running down the hallway, as eleven people made their way toward the front door. Kamui was first to reach it. He yanked open the door.

 "Eh?" The "crowd" stared blankly at the pizza delivery boy outside the door. The said boy was looking at them expectantly. "Did anyone order pizza?" The door shut in the boy's face, as the Dragons grew annoyed at being excited for nothing.

 "Damn... What a time for a false alarm." Kusanagi complained, as he and the others headed back to the living room. The others murmured their agreement. Just then, they heard another knock on the door. Eleven pairs of eyes glared at the door, and Karen decided that she had enough. She walked over to the door and flung it open.

 "No, we didn't order pizza...Huh?" She stopped mid-sentence, as she recognized the two figures in front of her.

 "What pizza?" Sorata asked, as he stared curiously at his old friend. "Can we come in? It's freezing out here." He said, rubbing his hands together for warmth.

"Sorata-kun! Arashi-chan!" Karen squealed with delight, as she hugged the two younger kids. The others had poked their head around the living room door by then, and another, very *loud* squeal joined the first as Yuzuriha ran over to the three.

 "You're here! You're finally here!"

*******

 "...And so I called to let you know that the two of us were here in Tokyo. You know the rest." Sorata finished, as he downed the last of his hot chocolate. "Though I didn't expect to be mistaken as a pizza delivery boy when I came here." He smirked, recalling the event that had happened a few minutes ago.

 "Don't remind me. That boy was so annoying!" Satsuki said from her spot next to Yuuto. Yuuto just smiled and put his arm around her.

"So all we have to do is wait for Seishirou-san and Subaru-san?" Sorata asked Kakyou. Arashi gave a look that asked the same thing. Kakyou nodded.

"Yes, they said they would be here soon... Should be here by now..."

 "We are." A new voice cut in.

 Seishirou grinned as he entered the room. "Sorry, traffic was slow."

 "That and the car had almost slipped on the road." Subaru said, as he joined the others.    

 "Nice to see you, minna..." The two newcomers then noticed the other two "shrine kids" (well, that's what I refer to Subaru, Yuzuriha, Sorata, and Arashi as).

 "Sorata-kun! Arashi-chan! You're here!" Seishirou said, as he stared at them. Subaru was the suit.

 "Yep. Nice to see you too." Sorata said cheerfully, and Arashi sent a slight smile at them to say the same, being the silent princess she was. Everyone was smiling. Finally, finally, they were all here.

****** 

A/N: Just a reminder. And this is a spoiler, so do not read if you haven't read up to X 18 yet.

Remember when Subaru takes Seishirou's eye from Fuuma in X? And turns into this half-Seishirou, half-Subaru… thing? Well, in this fic… since all the damage of the Battle has been undone for our Ryu, I decided Subaru has both his eyes back again, is NOT the Sakurazukamori, and that Arashi once again has the power to summon a sword from her left hand. Okay? Okay! Oh… and… um… since Sis wrote this way back when, before we read the manga up to X18, Sorata and Arashi are both… um… virgins… -.-;;;;;;


	5. Chapter Four: Drawing Straws and Rooms

Disclaimer: …… I plead the fifth.

Title: Christmas Time

Rating: PG

**Chapter 4: Drawing Straws and Rooms**

 "…So nothing really exciting happened during the last two years for me." Sorata said, finishing his short story of how the last to years had been for him. The others had all finished their stories as well, and several of the younger Dragons were yawning, as it was the first day of Christmas break from school, and they had a lot of sleep to catch up to. Arashi and Sorata were no exception.

 "I think we should turn in..." Kakyou said, noticing the sleepy looks on the teens' faces. 

 "I second the thought." replied Aoki. Everyone else nodded their agreement and started to get up from their seats. They all walked toward the hall, where their respective bags were.

 "Do we sleep in our old rooms?" Yuzuriha asked, while dragging up her luggage. Subaru reached over and took the load for her. She smiled.

 "Oh, I forgot to tell you. Imonoyama-san said earlier today that the rooms had been freshly painted, so only seven rooms are available. I think two in six rooms and three in the last one should cut it." Satsuki said, while taking her suitcase out from under a pile of luggage.

 "Okay then, So who's staying in which room?" Yuuto asked.

 "I'm not sure... Oh wait, we left those cups back there. Sorata, Arashi, would you two be a dear and put those away for us?" Karen asked the two teens, who gave her a weird look, but complied.

 As soon as the two left, Karen turned back to the questioning stares of the other Dragons and Kotori. 

 "Those two are going to share a room, and we're going to help them." She declared. "End of story."

 "Um, but... How are we going to do that, Karen-san?" Nataku asked.

 "Yeah, if we so much as _TRY _to do something like that, Arashi would be after our heads with the sword she carries so conveniently with her." Kamui said. 

 Everyone sweatdropped as they pictured an angry Arashi after them, trying to hack their heads off.

 "That's why we are going to use the method that no one on this planet can go up against." Karen said, proud that she thought of this brilliant plan.

 "And that is..." Everyone held their breath to hear what the ex-Soapland hostess had to say.

 "...DRAWING STRAWS!!!" Everyone facefaulted at this. But to make matters worse...

 "I'm in!" Yuzuriha cried out happily. The others looked at the two women with horrified expressions as the two began to use the ever-so-terrifying nag-and-beg attack on them.

 Needless to say, everyone was forced to comply.

******

Few Minutes Later...

 "Kay, the mugs are in the dishwasher." Sorata said as he and Arashi headed back to where the others were.

 "Oh good! Just in time! Here." Yuzuriha handed a baseball cap with little slips of paper in them to Sorata. "Draw."

 "Eh?" Sorata looked at the cap, then back at Yuzuriha with a confused look on his face.

 "No peeking." Subaru said, covering Sorata's eyes. The monk drew.

 "Don't look at it yet." Subaru said, keeping his hand still over the Kansai boy's eyes. Yuzuriha moved over to Arashi.

 "Your turn." Arashi drew, but not before Karen came up and covered her eyes as well. "You can't look at it right now."

 While Karen was saying that, Yuzuriha quickly switched the caps with Satsuki so that other slips of paper (For those of you who haven't figured it out, the first one had the same number on every single one of them) were in the cap that she was now holding. Satsuki quickly hid the first headwear. Subaru and Karen both took their hands off Sorata and 

Arashi's eyes.

 "Now, Aoki-san, this time it's your turn to draw." And so this went on, until...

 "All right, everyone open their slips of paper!" Karen commanded cheerfully.

 Sorata opened his tag. "Room four." He read. Arashi opened hers.

 "Room four. I have to share a room with HIM?!" She asked, horrified.

 "Seems that way." Subaru said as he opened his paper up (God, only Subaru can do that while keeping a straight face). "Room 7."

 "Same here." Seishirou said. Nataku nodded, saying he had room 7 as well.

 In the end, the planning was something like this:

            1)Room One- Kotori, Yuzuriha

            2)Room Two- Kamui, Aoki

            3)Room Three- Fuuma, Yuuto

            4)Room Four- Sorata, Arashi

            5)Room Five- Kakyou, Kusanagi

            6)Room Six- Karen, Satsuki

            7)Room Seven- Subaru, Nataku, Seishirou

 Now, if it had been the old days, Sorata would have been jumping with joy right now, and Arashi smacking him. However, that was over a year ago. The two had matured (well, I guess as much as they possibly can, judging from their personalities....-.-...), so now, they merely shot curious looks at each other as the others (most of them giggling uncontrollably or suppressing snickers) and proceeded to climb the staircase to their assigned rooms.

 The other people followed suit, each with a satisfied grin on his or her face.

******

A/N: Only a few more to revise… *puff…puff…*


	6. Chapter Five: Of Breakfast and Trees

Disclaimer: ...Why do I bother?

Rating: PG

**Chapter 5: Of Breakfast and Trees**

 The next morning…

 "Oi, you two, get up! It's breakfast time!" Yuuto said, knocking on the door of Room 4. He poked his head in. "What are you doing, still sleeping? There wasn't any funny business going on last night, was there? Hehehe – ACK!"

 Yuuto's smart comment was silenced when two pillows flew his way and hit their target.

 "Can't you wake us up in a more peaceful way in the morning!?" Sorata yelled form his spot on the floor, scowl on his face.

 "Some of us have a hard time with finals and don't get much sleep, you know." Arashi said from the bed. "I intend to sleep a bit more. Go away!"

 "That goes double for me." Sorata said, snuggling back under his covers.

 "Oh no you don't. You're getting up, or else you'll miss Kotori-chan's cooking. Then both Fuuma and Kamui are going to have your heads." Aoki said, popping in. "You don't want that to happen now, do you?"

 "But Aoki-san, it's only seven in the morning! We slept at three!" Sorata whined from under the blanket.

 Aoki grinned at Kusanagi (Who just appeared), who smiled at the two teens. Then the two men started to drag the teens from bed and floor, blanket and all, kicking and screaming. Yuuto snickered and followed.

******

Downstairs....

 It seemed as though Sorata and Arashi weren't the only ones who had been dragged from their sleep. Except for Kotori, Yuzuriha, Yuuto, Aoki, and Kusanagi, everyone had to share the misfortune of being hauled from bed.

 "Yeah, what happened to 'Kamui and Fuuma will have your heads'?" Sorata asked, clearly very sleepy. He rubbed his eyes with his dark blue pajamas sleeve.

'He looks quite cute in those pajamas.' Arashi noted, with a surprise.

 Karen noticed Arashi looking at Sorata. She smiled, then proceeded to wake Subaru up (Who had fallen asleep in the dining table chair).

 "Hey don't look at us. We came down because Kusa-kun threatened us that if we didn't get up, Kotori will have to do all the cooking. When we came down, the cooking was done and everything." Kamui said, on the brink of nodding off. He burrowed his head in his arms on the table.

 "Good morning minna-san!" Yuzuriha said cheerfully, entering the room. She was greeted with several glares from those that had managed to stay awake. A huge sweatdrop rolled down her head.

 "Ehehe... I'll take that as a yes." She said, setting down the steaming udon on the table. Kusanagi followed her, setting down chopsticks in front of everyone. Fuuma sighed.

 "Well, food's arrived, so we can't go back to sleep now. Wake up everyone!" He lightly slapped Kamui in the face. "Wake up!"

******

 The noodles, on one hand, were pretty good. Kotori beamed when everyone complimented her on it. "Arigato! I tried to make it as good as possible."

 "It's great." Kamui said, from across the table.

Everyone was now in a much relaxed mood. The scene was quite peaceful, and happy, with humor here and there. It was pretty cute, seeing everyone in pajamas. It was a homely scene.

 "Well, if we're done with breakfast, then shall we?" Aoki asked.

 "Shall we what?" Sorata asked from clearing the table with Arashi, Fuuma, and Kotori.

 "Decorate the tree." Yuzuriha said.

 "Er, do we even HAVE a tree in the mansion?" Kamui asked.

 Tiny sweatdrops popped behind Seiichirou. "Oh no… I forgot about getting a tree." He said sheepishly.

 "That won't do." Karen said, taking Aoki's arm. "It's settled then. The boys are going today to find a tree for us!"

 "WE ARE!?" Eight shouts and two surprised comments could be heard in the room. The girls (Save Arashi) gave innocent smiles. The Ise shrine priestess just looked on.

 "But what about you? What are you going to do alone in the mansion?" Nataku asked.

 "Oh, we're going to go shopping. So when are you going to go?" Satsuki asked, slapping on an angelic look.

 "God...." Ten sighs could be heard, as the male Dragons trudged upstairs to dress in something warm.

******

A/N: Two more…. And then it's my turn… muhuhuhu…


	7. Chapter Six: At the Coffee Shop

Disclaimer: ………

Title: Christmas Time

Rating: PG

**Chapter 6: At The Coffee Shop**

 "So... How are we supposed to find a tree in Tokyo?" Kamui asked, while hugging himself to keep himself warm. The Dragons (well, the men, anyway) were gathered in a coffee shop near school to plan where to get the Christmas tree for the mansion.

 "There are various tree farms around here, Kamui." Fuuma said, patting his friend's back.

 "True. The question is, which one are we going to go to in order to get the tree?" Seishirou inquired.

 "I'm thinking the one in Shibuya would be nice. I've been there before with my sister, and they always had a great selection. All our Christmas trees were bought from that farm." Subaru said, sipping his mocha coffee. He'd said it quite calmly... which probably would have been a big feat for him. After '99, he'd finally learned how precious his friends were and that though one should never forget the dead, he always must move on with his life, not back off and live in only memories and hate. 

 Seishirou put a comforting hand around Subaru's shoulders. If one did not know him well, they would never have seen the glint of regret and infinite apology in his eyes (yes, eyes. Both eyes. ^-^v)

 "I've been there when I was little too. And I have to agree with Subaru-san; they do have a great selection of trees there every year." Yuuto fiddled with the rim of his mug. "I always thought the trees there were pretty when I was a boy. Haven't been there in a long while though. Would be nice to see how it is now... changed or not." The underlying message of 'what may have come to happen' was hanging in the air. Yuuto cast an apologetic look to everyone. "Gomen nasai, minna. I shouldn't have made the mood so down."

 "Nah, it's okay." Sorata gave a grin. "We were all thinking the same stuff, anyway. It doesn't really matter whether anyone brings up the subject or not."

 "No, it doesn't." Seiichirou agreed. "The idea would have popped up sometime, whether it be here and now or not here and not now. It doesn't matter, now that we're all well and alive. And that's enough, I guess. We have another shot at life. Tokyo's almost back to the way it was. I'm just grateful the fourteen-no wait, fifteen, that is- of us have another chance. Not everyone could come back to us, but at least we all have each other, past animosities forgotten."

 "Yes, it's great to actually see the members of the Chi No Ryu without fighting to death, or at least certain injury. No more hospital bills. No more shots. No more surgeries. Yay!" Sorata's bouncy attitude seemed to instantly cheer everyone up.

 "Eh, now that we're done with our coffee, and we're done with the conversation, I think we should head to this tree farm in Shibuya. If Subaru-san and Yuuto-san think it's that great, I REALLY want to see it." Kakyou laughed.

 "What was that supposed to mean, Kakyou-san?" Subaru gave Kakyou a frown, but one can clearly see the merriment in his eyes.

 "Nothing, nothing... Well, shall we get going?"

 After the Dragons got out of the coffee shop (Seishirou, Yuuto, and Aoki got into a battle because they were deciding who would pay for the bill - as they were one of the only ones who made money and had jobs - but this was all settled when Subaru silently paid the frightened cashier while the other three of the "worker elite" were arguing), the Dragons all piled into cars and headed for the Shibuya Christmas Tree Farm.

******

 While the boys were talking in a coffee shop next to the CLAMP School Campus, the girls were also in a coffee shop chatting, though this coffee shop was located in the food court of the mall. Various bags were next to the table, each filled with cute outfits and gifts wrapped in bright wrapping paper.

 "I'm so happy we can all come shopping together!" Yuzuriha said happily, while eating a Hagen Daaz Cookie Dough Ice Cream (Don't ask me how she can eat ice cream in the middle of winter… I've actually seen people eat ice cream in the streets with short sleeves on in the middle of February).

 "It's a first, isn't it?" Karen agreed. "I looked forward to shopping with all the girls."

 "You mean you never shopped together before?" Satsuki asked. She was the only Chi No Ryu in the group, but she thought all the others had gone shopping together at least once.

 Arashi shook her head. "We never went shopping together. None of us had time- either Yuzu-chan and I were in school or Karen-san was working." She carefully avoided talking about The Subject. If Satsuki noticed, she didn't say anything. Smart move.

 "And I was REALLY looking forward to this year, because everyone was gathering. Now we really can have fun!"

 "You sound as if you barely go to the mall all year." Satsuki teased.

 "Ehehe…^^;;;"

 "Nevertheless, it's been a while since we've seen each other. We should have all the fun we can today. Especially since the boys aren't here" Karen pointed out.

 "Why not the boys?"

 "One: They're getting us a tree; Two: We can't talk about girl subjects - namely THEM - in front of those men; and Three: they WILL be joining us next time to carry our bags or us." Karen had a wicked gleam in her eyes.

 "I like the sound of that... but I don't think the men will be too thrilled about it." Kotori smiled.

 "Well, they're men. It's their job to hold the luggage for us." Karen pointed out. Yuzuriha smiled when she heard Karen point out the idea of men carrying luggage, for some reason.

 "Yeah, just because they're men doesn't mean they can weasel out of the glory of shopping." Satsuki was beginning to get more and more into the subject.

 "I should imagine you make sure Yuuto-kun carry all the bags for you, hmm, Satsuki-chan?" Kotori teased.

 "Of course! He carries everything - from the grocery bags to the overnight bags I take to sleepovers. E-V-E-R-Y-T-H-I-N-G."

 "Hmm…How about you, Karen-san? Does Aoki-san carry everything for you, too?"

 "Well, we do our fair share, but yes, he does carry most of the bags and/or luggage. I believe your brother and Kamui-chan do everything, though?"

 "That's the thing. They refuse to let me work. And I'm perfectly fine, too, with doing my share."

 "They just love you that much. You should understand."

 "True…"

 "While we're on the subject..." Satsuki turned her eyes to Yuzuriha. The latter gulped nervously.

 "I wonder, when _will_ Yuzuriha ever get a boyfriend?" Satsuki said. Yuzuriha gasped.

"You wouldn't..."

 "I would."

 "Noooo!"

 "Come on, it's gonna come out sooner or later. And you realize we can help you out with this."

 "But it's so embarrassing..."

 "What? What is it?" Karen and Kotori, naturally, were enthusiastic. Arashi didn't say anything, but the smile she was giving told Yuzuriha she had her attention.

 "..." Yuzuriha had turned beet red. It seemed as though she was trying to make herself look invisible. Of course, this didn't work, and Satsuki took up for her.

 "She has a crush on one of the older men."

 "Oh, who?"

 "He's..."

****** 

A/N: Onward! ONE MORE LEFT!!!!!!!


	8. Chapter Seven: Of Tables and Cigarettes

Disclaimer: Standards disclaimers apply....

Title: Christmas Time

Rating: PG

**Chapter 7: Of Tables and Cigarettes**

 "Who would the lucky boy be?" Karen asked. Who would have thought the cute Nekoi Yuzuriha would have a crush? And since she was the youngest of the Ryu, it was quite obvious she had a crush on an older boy. Or man.

 "It's...um...uh..." Yuzuriha went from beet red to turning into a tomato.

 "Initials with S.S." Satsuki helped out.

 "Double S's?" Karen raised her eyebrows. That cut the choices pretty narrow. It would either be Sakurazuka Seishirou or...

 "Sumeragi Subaru, thirteenth head of the Sumeragi Clan?" Karen chose between the two.

 Yuzuriha put her head down on the table, signifying that Karen had hit a home run.

 "Oh..."

 "IzsSmbrsig." Yuzuriha mumbled into the table.

 "Hm?"

 "She said 'It's so embarassing'." Satsuki helped out. "And I repeatedly tell her, it isn't."

 "Why would it be so embarassing?" Arashi asked Yuzuriha.

 "Well, he and Seishirou-san already have a... history... and besides, I'm too young for him." The young girl finally lifted her head from the table and answered Arashi's question.

 "Hmm... to tell you the truth, I would say that you have a big rival when it comes to Seishirou-san, but for the second question, I doubt love has boundaries." Kotori pointed out.

 "But he has ...uh, preferences... and besides, why would he be interested in me?"

 "Now, that I can answer, as I am expert in this. First of all, he may be bisexual - that means you have a shot - and second of all, you're quite an attractive girl, Yuzu-chan, and I tell you again, you have a good chance with him." Karen supplied the youngest.

 "..."

 "Are you going to tell him?"

 "...I don't know..." Yuzuriha buried her head again.

 "Why not?"

 "I tried to twice before, but both times I got tongue-tied and messed it up. I don't know if I can do it..."

 "Okay, don't hate me for saying this, Yuzuriha, but you HAVE to tell him. Otherwise, you're going to mess up whatever chance you have with him. The worst he can say is no; he's too nice to laugh at you. You know that." Satsuki pushed.

 "...How much chance do I have with him...?"

 "I'd say about 50:50. I won't lie to you, but I'm thinking it's not too bad a chance. Try, at least, before I force you to.-_-++++"

 "Thanks a lot..."

 It seemed as though the two youngest members of the group of Dragons had managed to build a friendship over the two-year period. It helped to be the same age at times.

 Karen smiled as Yuzuriha tried to convince herself that she had a pretty good chance with the young Sumeragi. The age difference wan't all that bad... it was only a 5 and half year gap. There were people she knew who married even though they were over ten years apart, and were still able to keep happy.

 Young love. How cute... She loved to play matchmaker-slash-cupid with the youngsters. Speaking of which, the Inugami priestess and Sumeragi prince weren't the only ones she should be helping. There was still a certain monk and priestess left to tie together...

 She grinned at Arashi. Arashi smiled back. Karen wondered how she would convince this girl that she had a shot at happiness with the genki Seal.

******

 "Subaru-kun, hold up for a minute." Seishirou called out to Subaru. The Sumeragi turned towards him.

 "What is it, Seishirou-san?"

 "Nothing, I just wanted to stop for a cigarette." The Sakurazukamori pulled out a packet from his shirt pocket. Subaru frowned at the pack. He'd quit a year ago.

 "Ugh. Why do you still smoke? I quit last year. I'm sure that it doesn't do any more than temporarily calm a person's nerve and steadily kill the person's body at the same time. I can't believe I used to smoke..."

 "Habit, I guess. Want one?" Seishirou smiled, and handed a stick out to the younger man.

 "...--;;;;"

 "One won't kill you in an instant, you know."

 "You're trying to tempt me."

 Seishirou shrugged. "I was the messenger of destruction for thirty years. I can't help but lead innocents into the evil path. So want it or not?"

Subaru frowned, but he took the stick anyway. After lighting it, he made another face. Obviously, he was not happy with the taste nor the fact that he was smoking after quitting. He seemed comfortable with the fact that he wasn't attracted to the nicotine anymore, though.

 "So you don't like it, I gather."

 "No."

 "That's a good thing, then. You needn't worry about lung cancer."

 "And you?"

 "You're worried?"

 "Of course."

 "It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

 "..."

 He wasn't trying to anger him. He knew Subaru knew that as well. However, he did want to find something out. He took a long drag from his cigarette, then closed his eyes, slowly exhaling the smoke.

 "Subaru-kun."

 "Yes?"

 "Do you still love me?" 

 That was it. Blunt, but direct. Subaru looked taken aback (Seishirou didn't blame the onmyouji, he never asked things like these. And he didn't plan to in the future, either. Just this once.) at the sudden question, and he stared at Seishirou. What was he supposed to say?

 "..."

 "I didn't expect you to answer. Have you found another in your life?"

 "I have not!" Subaru said indignantly. Why was Seishirou being so blunt all of the sudden?

 "Then say you love me."

 "..." Now, that just wasn't fair.

 "I'm not saying you didn't love me before, Subaru-kun. And I do not doubt that you still love me now, as a friend at least. But I also know that when I had died, you were forced to move on with your life, because it was either that or killing yourself, and doing so would have brought your sister's fury down upon you. The dead know all," He paused to wink, then resumed. "And since I know all, I know that in you, a new type of flower is budding. Now, I'm not one to use sappy words or even worse, write poetry, but I'm being blunt with the subject at hand simply because there is no other way around it. Now answer, am I being wrong when I say that your heart is being divided into two parts, with one side rapidly gaining more space?"

 "...I...don't know..." Subaru managed out. Seishirou was being so painfully blunt about the matter, but he was right; there was no other way around the subject. He had to be honest, for both his and Seishirou's sake.

 "Well, do you know WHO your heart's leading you to go to?"

 "..." Subaru stared at the older man.

 "I take that as a 'no' and an 'I don't understand'. Let me rephrase the question. Are you even sure of WHO the other person is? Other than me?"

 "No."

 'Kami-sama, he's so dense at times! --;;;;;' "Then at least, you feel your emotions toward me have...cooled off, so to speak...a bit."

 "I...guess so."

 "Good, we're getting somewhere."

 "Why are you doing this?" Subaru managed to choke out.

 "Because I don't want you to be dishonest to yourself. I… hurt you… too much… and took everything you had. I… I care about you too much to allow you to do something that you would regret later on in life. Even if it means I lose the bet. And besides, if you are unhappy, your sister will have my head."

 Though this was a serious conversation, Subaru couldn't help but laugh at the idea. "She would, wouldn't she?"

 "Absolutely. And then I'll have to listen to her rambling for the rest of eternity. Now I don't know about you, but as I much as I love dear Hokuto-chan, I plan to take a long break when I'm six-feet under. I adamantly refuse to be yelled at continuously because I let her dear little otouto-chan be dishonest to himself. Now help me out here; no more lying to yourself, okay?"

 Subaru gave a weak smile, and nodded. 

 "That's a good boy. Now let's go find that tree. If we don't, the girls will be the ones after our heads. Women are difficult to get around, ne?" Seishirou threw out his cigarette as he started walking again. Subaru ground out his own cigarette and followed.

 "...Seishirou-san."

 "Hmm?"

 "Thank you."

 "No need to thank me. It was to save both my life and death."

 "..."

 "..."

 "Seishirou-san."

 "Nani?"

 "Did you… Did you ever love me? At least tell me that… onegai…"

 "..."

 "..."

 "...I did... I do. And because I do, I'm forcing you to take this path."

 "...We can still be friends, right? Even if I follow your advice? And… if I ever need someone to lean on… can you be the one there for me?"

 "Why not?"

 "You promise."

 "Hai, hai. I promise. And this time, I won't break it."

 "You know I forgave you for that."

 "That I do."

 "We're friends?"

 "More. But not over the line of friendship, mind you."

 "How can I forget?"

 This conversation lasted for another hour or so. While they were talking, Seishirou felt both sad and happy. It was definitely painful to force Subaru to go to another, but it was an equally happy thought to be able to keep the promise he made a long time ago to one who was no longer here. The hurt will heal in time. But he'd have the joy of seeing Subaru finally free from pain. That is, if he didn't die of lung cancer beforehand.

 He had to quit smoking.

****** 

A/N: YES!!!!!! IT IS FINALLY MY TIME TO REIGN NOW!!!!!! MAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! Oh... by the way… I just want to know, does anyone other than me and my sis actually think the Subaru+Yuzuriha couple will work out? We siblings call in Yubaru…. ~.~

And just FYI, I have NO problem with Seishirou/Subaru; as a matter of fact, I have no problem against yaoi, period. I just happen to like this one better…. ^___^;;;;;


	9. Chapter Eight: Oh Christmas Tree, Oh

Disclaimer: You know the drill, right? I think Big Sis imprinted it enough…

Title: Christmas Time

Rating: PG

**Chapter 8: Oh Christmas Tree, Oh Christmas Tree….**

 "*puff puff* Okay, boys! Heave!" Yuuto yelled to the other men. The ten of the male Ryu were trying to get their 8-feet tall Christmas tree through the doorway of the Imonoyama mansion, but because the tree was as wide as it was tall, it was getting harder and harder for the men to push the tree through.

 "*pant* Halfway done, at least?" Kamui panted as he clung to the middle of the tree.

 "About that. One more big push! Heave!"

 Bit by bit, inch by inch, the Christmas tree made it into the mansion, where it would serve its purpose for the year. The men collapsed in a heap when the tree was all the way in.

 "*pant* Okay... that *gasp* was a good *pant* exercise." Sorata declared as he tried to catch his breath. The others just nodded their heads.

 "Where are the girls?" Subaru asked, when his breathing finally came back to normal.

 "They said they were going to the mall when we were leaving, so I should imagine they're still shopping." Kusanagi answered.

 "Darn, I still didn't get my gift yet..." Kamui complained.

 "It's okay, we still have time to go Christmas shopping ourselves. Though I'm afraid that the girls will insist on coming with us then." Fuuma told his friend.

 "True. I don't understand what it is with shopping and women." Nataku said.

 "I don't think any of us do - my sister loved dragging me and Seishirou-san around to buy clothes and ask for our opinions, but I never knew just WHY she was so obsessed with clothes." Subaru said.

 "I think it's with them since birth. And that's something I really respect about women - I can barely stay in the mall for 3 hours without getting a headache, but it seems they can shop for nonstop." Kakyou added his two cents.

 "But at least the outfits they choose are cute. It's worth sticking around with them." Sorata put in.

 "Definitely better than camouflage uniforms, that's for sure." Kusanagi agreed.

 It was at this time that the women decided to make their entrance.

 "We're home!"

 "Kamui-chan! Onii-chan! Did you get the tree?"

 "Yuuto, where are you?"

 "..."

 "Aoki-san! Help me out with these bags!"

 The chorus of voices got the tired out Dragons back on their feet. (After all, who is to disagree with the fact that all our X bisshies are gentlemen at heart?)

 After the twenty-something bags of various size and color were set into the living room, the Dragons made their way to where the tree was standing. It had no decorations on it, but it already looked so pretty. The girls, including Arashi, couldn't stop a sigh of amazement escaping them.

 "Like it? It's from Shibuya Tree Farm, one of the best tree farms in Tokyo." Yuuto smiled.

 "I love it~!" Satsuki said, hugging Yuuto around the waist. She'd obviously given up her ice princess exterior after the Final Battle, in exchange for a more warm and non-nihilist personality. It seemed, to the others, that dying once and coming back to life again had taught her a valuable lesson about life.

 "All it needs is the decorations to be put on it." Aoki said, already opening one of the boxes holding the brightly colored enamel shapes.

 "Then shall we commence with the tree decorating?" Seishirou suggested, holding up an enamel Santa Clause.

*******

 Thirty minutes later....

 The living room was cluttered with empty boxes and cardboard holders. All the decorations, balls, candy canes, and other things had been pulled out and being hung, one by one, onto the green branches of the Dragons' Christmas tree.

 "Wow! This one is adorable!" Yuzuriha exclaimed, as she held up a small teddy bear the size of her pinky. Subaru laughed and ruffled her hair.

 "It's almost as cute as you, Yuzuriha." He said. Yuzuriha instantly turned red. Karen sent a wink, and Satsuki gave a friendly, all-knowing smirk. Subaru, of course, was oblivious to these facts, as he turned back to stringing the cord of tiny light bulbs around the tree. He strung one end of it onto a branch and then handed the cord to Sorata, who was standing on the opposite side of the tree.

 "You know, I do believe Sorata has grown to be a fine young man." Karen whispered to Arashi, as the two of them tied ribbons to the branches.

 Arashi looked over to Sorata, who was currently laughing at a joke Fuuma made about the lights. Yes, he had grown to be a handsome man indeed. The face hadn't changed too much - there was still that mischievous glint - but there was also an air of maturity hidden in the features. Something changed - and definitely not for the worse. She kind of liked it, though she did not know why.

 "I guess so." She said, and turned back to hanging another bright red ribbon onto the branch. Karen tried again.

 "How long has it been since you two had last seen each other?"

 "Two years ago, when we had to go back to our homes and shrines."

 "And you haven't been talking to him since?"

 "No. He and I both were busy with our work."

 "As was Subaru-san, but he managed to keep in touch..."

 "He is often called to Tokyo because of his job. Sorata-kun and I aren't."

 "True. Still it would have been nice if you two had kept in touch. Had you not come here on your own free will, it would have been impossible for everyone to get together this year."

 "Gomen... I wanted to, too, but every time that I wanted to call, things just seemed to come up."

 "Ladies, if you're done over there, then help out with putting the enamel decorations on, please." Sorata called to the two. Arashi got up. "I'm coming."

 'Hm, I don't think this will be as easy as I thought it would be.' Karen thought, as she too got up and followed Arashi. 'I'll just have to work around that then, won't I?'

*******

 When the last of the decorations were finally placed on the branches of the tree, the fifteen gathered around to admire their work. Though the colored light bulbs hadn't been turned on yet, the tree was still plenty beautiful. Yuuto made his way to the electric socket, while Nataku made his way over to the light switch.

 "Ready, everyone?" Yuuto asked, holding up the end of the cord.

 "Ready!" Fourteen voices chorused,

 "Alright then…Now, Nataku!"

 All of the sudden, the living room lights were flicked off and a shower of tiny colorful beams replaced them. Red, yellow, green, blue, violet…

 As everyone stared into the light, one man stared at something else… something far more beautiful than the Christmas tree ever could imagine being. Someone whom he had not seen for over two years, and yet always though about. 

Someone… whom he still loved with his heart, soul and body.

TBC....

Author's Note: Hey minna! I will formally be introducing myself now… I'm whitetiger777, ChibiRaihaHK's dear and only younger brother. As my sister told you in her last message, she's abandoned this fic, and left me in charge with it. -.-;;;; trust me, she got a good yelling for dumping this on me… (as if I don't have any more work!! I'm a junior with two AP classes, damn you Sis!) Don't worry, I intend to  finish this story if it takes me two more years. ^^v

A.N. 2: Going back to Sorashi… I'm trying to complicate things a bit, so that the story would be more interesting. I am, however, trying to avoid as much angst as possible, as I believe we get enough of that in the manga series. And also, I'd like to ask everyone a question that's been stuck in my mind for about a month now; since Kamui is able to change destiny if he so wishes to, then does that men he can also change Sorata's fate to die for the woman he loves and instead have him live his full life? I'm thinking this kind of makes sense...


	10. Chapter Nine: You’ve Changed, Sorata

Disclaimer: Here we go again. I don't own....

Title: Christmas Time

Rating: PG

**Chapter 9: You've Changed, Sorata (AKA: She Reminds Me of My Twin)**

 Arisugawa Sorata made his way downstairs as he dried off his hair with the towel. He'd just gotten out of the shower, and as he was the first one to be up in the whole house (well, mansion, but still…), he decided to cook breakfast. It would be just like old times, except for the fact that now there was more people who would be eating.

 As he turned on the gas stove, he remembered when a few years back he and Arashi would cook together for Yuzuriha and Kamui. Subaru would almost never eat, though. After breakfast, the four of them would head over to CLAMP Academy - Subaru rarely joined them in that, as well.

 It was fun then. Of course, there always was that threat of not knowing just when a Dragon of Earth might pop up and attack, not to mention the nagging fear of untimely death. But that was in the past; now he could live his full life. Destiny was spun off its course, and for the fifteen people who were staying over at the mansion at the moment, it was a good thing. 

 He vaguely remembered the moment he had died. It felt weird, to be thinking of when he died when he was very much alive at the moment. But still… Well, there wasn't too much to remember anyway; the debris had fallen on him and Arashi, and almost by instinct he had shielded her with his body from the boulders falling. He'd lost consciousness for a minute; when he came to, he saw Arashi staring intently at his face. He'd had only a few minutes more of his life left, and he used the few minutes to beg Arashi not to cry, but smile. The last thing he saw before he had closed his eyes was the beautiful face of the woman he loved.

 And that had been the first thing he had seen when he had come back to life, as well. Strangely enough, everyone's bodies had been summoned to the Tokyo Tower (he assumed that was where the last battle between the two Kamuis took place, but he wasn't sure, as his death had been a week before The Final Day). Kamui was the only one who had been standing; when Sorata had come to, Kamui had been in the midst of staring down at Tokyo contemplating whether or not he should live. The Seals' resurrection had knocked the idea of premature death out of his head though. Well, both the Seals' and the Harbingers' revival, anyway. And Kotori's.

 The Dragons soon found out that the day they "came back to life" was actually the day after The Final Day. Assuming the battle was over, they called peace; it would have seemed strange to people because they had been at each other's throats for so long, but in truth, none of them had actually wanted to be born with the fate of the world in their hands, so it made sense that everyone said 'aye' to the idea of quitting the job. Since they were the only ones in the entire face of the Earth who had to share the same fate, friendship was easy to call for.

 A few days afterwards, Subaru, Arashi, and Sorata had to leave for their respective homes outside of Tokyo. Sorata had never gotten the chance to really sit down and talk to Arashi.

 Now they were back. The fourteen who would have decided the Earth's future, and the one that had been sacrificed to place all into motion. And by Kami, Sorata was going to have a talk with Arashi if it was the last thing he did.

*******

Subaru awoke to the smell of food in the air. For a brief minute he thought about going back to sleep, but then the smell became too tempting and he couldn't help but get out from under the covers, down the stairs, and into the kitchen. Once in the kitchen, an all too familiar sight greeted him.

 Sorata was in an apron, with the chopsticks in one hand and a spatula in the other. Subaru leaned against the doorframe and decided to watch the younger man cook until he noticed his presence.

 It didn't take the Kouya priest too long to notice that another was in the room with him.

 "Oh, Subaru-san! I didn't notice you were there." Sorata exclaimed, nearly dropping the ladle.

 Subaru smiled. "It's been a long time since I've seen you cook, Sorata-kun. Or ate anything you made, for that matter."

 "How true that is." Sorata agreed with a grin. "Well, do you want anything? There's toast, egg, cheese and broccoli soup..."

 "I'd rather wait until the others all get up. It's been a long time since we've had meal with the others, and yesterday's breakfast doesn't really count as all of us being... up, so to speak." Subaru told Sorata. "I'd like coffee though, if there's any."

 "Certainly. Milk and sugar?" 

 "Please. Oh, and two spoonfuls of sugar, by the way."

 "All right. Done." Sorata handed a steaming mug of coffee to the young onmyouji.

 "Doumo." Subaru thanked, stirring the coffee and taking a sip. "Hmm, I must remind Imonoyama-san to give me a bag of these coffee beans before I leave. They don't sell any like these in the shops."

 "No, they don't. I think Imonoyama-san gets them from a farm or something; I doubt he actually drinks store-bought coffee. Being rich always has its advantages."

 "True."

 "..."

 "..."

 "..."

 "...Sorata." Subaru called over his mug of coffee.

 "Hmm ...hai?" Sorata answered, without turning away from the frying pan, which currently had strips of bacon sizzling in it.

 "You've changed."

 "..." Sorata's hands stopped flipping the bacon bits.

 "..."

 "...Is it really that obvious?" Sorata turned to face him, a dry smile on his face.

 "..."

 "Is it? Because that's what the old man at Kouya said."

 "Anyone who knew you can see it. You aren't as cheerful as you were before. Somehow, you've gotten more serious over the two years that we haven't seen you. And I have a feeling that it isn't necessarily for the good."

 "How do you figure that?"

 "Because I went through that phase. When a young man who was always cheerful suddenly turns serious, it's never for the better; rather, it's because he's lost or haven't been able to be with those he care about and is struggling to cope with it."

 "..." Sorata mentally slapped himself in the head; he'd forgotten about Hokuto Sumeragi, Subaru's sister, and of Seishirou Sakurazuka. "Gomen, I had forgotten."

 "No need to be sorry about it. But what do you plan to do now?"

 "You want the truth?"

 "Precisely."

 "I don't know. I figured if I was back with all of you, I'd get better, but... I guess it's not going as how I'd planned it to be."

 "I understand."

 "Have you any idea what I should?"

 "Well, first, I think you should turn off that stove before you burn the bacon (_Sorata__ yelped at this point and hurriedly turned of the gas), and then I believe you should figure out the core of your problem."_

 Sorata sat down in front of Subaru. "Help. SOS. Save Our Sorata."

 "Creative, Sorata-kun. Now, as I was saying, you need to find out the core of your problem. What do you think it is?"

 "...I missed you guys, I guess."

 "That's been proven wrong." Subaru reminded the monk.

 "Right... then... I didn't like the shrine in Kouya?"

 "From what I heard, you grew up there. That's your home. That's not an answer then, is it?" Subaru put down this suggestion as well.

 "No..."

 "I told you, you missed someone. You missed all of us, but there is someone that you specifically _had _to see. Now, who would that be?"

 "..." Sorata was beginning to see where the Sumeragi was taking him.

"Exactly. You didn't really get to settle down and have a talk with her, have you?"

 "No." He was surprised at how quick Subaru was with noticing things that were going around everyone.

 "Then I believe you know what you should do... at least for now."

 "Yes... I guess so. Thank you, Subaru-san."

 "Consider it as a favor to pay you back for the coffee." Subaru smiled at Sorata.

 "...^-^" Sorata gave a grateful smile back.

 "What are you two doing up?" Satsuki asked as she came into the kitchen, Yuuto in tow.

 "Having a man-to-man discussion." Sorata answered her.

 "Oh? What about?" Yuuto grew curious.

 "Just...things." Subaru supplied.

 "...-.-;;;;"

 "Sorata-kun~!! Did you cook this morning?!" Yuzuriha hollered from the top of the staircase. Those awake in the mansion winced at the volume, and those still sleeping put a pillow over their heads.

 "Yes, I cooked!" Sorata called back.

 "Great~!!!" Another bellow, then a thump-thump-thump, which seemed to lead to the second floor bathroom.

 "-.-;;;;;;;;;;;" - Those awake in the mansion.

 "She certainly is cheerful. I can count the times she was sad with five fingers." Subaru said absentmindedly, then smiled. "Reminds me of my twin. They both are so full of life. It's like she's my sister reincarnate."

 "That should be a good thing, right?" Satsuki cautiously asked. Subaru gave her a blank look.

 "I should think so, why?"

 "Oh, nothing..." Satsuki answered nervously. Yuuto sent a curious glance her was. She mouthed 'not now' toward his way.

******

 Eventually everyone got up and made their way downstairs. Sorata really had done a good job cooking; everyone complimented him on breakfast.

 After breakfast was done and dishes cleared away, the Dragons gathered in the living room. The younger ones were currently divided into teams and having a battle against each other with "Battle Arena Toshinden" on Playstation (A.N.: I have played this game before; I actually managed to beat almost everyone I played against). The adults were sipping coffee or reading the morning papers.

 "Um, Yuzuriha, can I have a talk with you?" Satsuki asked Yuzuriha quietly. "It's about a certain green-eyed man." She instantly had the girl's attention. 

 "What is it?" Yuzuriha asked nervously. She and Satsuki had made their way over to a corner.

 "Well, before, when you were yelling from the stairs, Subaru-san made a comment about you."

 "Uh oh... please don't tell me he doesn't like me!" Yuzuriha's eyes started to tear up.

 "Nonononono! It's not like that!" Satsuki was thoroughly shocked that Yuzuriha thought that way.

 "Then?"

 "Well... It's not something I can tell you myself, but I really think you have a good chance with him. I can say that he likes you, at least like a little sister. And that's something. I think Yuuto thought of me that way too, before he and I ....ahem...started going out." Satsuki turned a bit red as she finished the sentence.

 "But..."

 "Mind if I joined you two in the conversation?" Karen popped up next to them. Satsuki relayed the story so far to the older woman. Karen seemed thoughtful.

 "Well, if he thinks of you as a little sister, Yuzu-chan, it means that he thinks you're cute; that much is for certain."

 "But... with Seishirou-san..."

 "I can say you have a big rival there, but... well, take confidence within yourself. If all else fails, I'll introduce you to a boy at school." Satsuki reassured Yuzuriha.

 "..."

 'Young love.' Karen mentally rolled her eyes, but then smiled and looked at Aoki, who was having a conversation with Kusanagi. He was probably asking about the military or something.

 'I'm one to talk.' Karen thought wryly, but with a smile. She then noticed Subaru beckoning her.

_ 'I wonder what he wants to talk about?'_

TBC.....

A/N.: I have a feeling I may actually finish within the next year…. R+R, please?


	11. Intermission: Christmas Vacation Subaru

Disclaimer: Maybe I'll own a Subaru in the future. But I probably will never own X, or any of the characters in it.

Title: Christmas Time

Rating: PG

**Intermission: Christmas Vacation (Subaru)**

"Subaru-sama, there's a phone call for you." The housekeeper called to him, placing a hand over the mouthpiece to block out her voice.

The twenty-four year old man sighed as he rose from his sofa to take the phone from his housekeeper. As the holidays came closer, there were more calls for him; although some of them proved to be challenges, most of the phone calls he was receiving were prank calls. Now, he wasn't one to anger quickly, but he truly did not want to go out this particular evening. And he had a hunch this one was from Tokyo.

"Moshi-moshi, Sumeragi Subaru desu." He answered, leaning on the wall next to the table the phone was resting on. He struggled to keep the fatigue and annoyance out of his voice. Which was in vain, as he had just come back from Tokyo and finished his dinner and shower. It was only seven thirty in the evening, but already his body felt light lead weights were pressing down on it.

"Konbanwa, Subaru-kun." A pleasant, all-too-familiar voice flowed out of the receiver. Subaru's eyes shot wide open.

"Seishirou-san? Is that you?"

"Hai. I'm on the highway right now; I'm just using a cell phone." Seishirou replied. Subaru frowned in puzzlement.

"You have a cell phone?"

"Yes. It's not mine though. Aoki-san lent it to me, saying that should I have to call him while on the road, I should at least have a mobile phone. Curious gadget, but I am afraid it doesn't suit me very well…"

"…-.-;;;; So you're calling me to test out your first call with a mobile phone?" The Sumeragi prince raised his eyebrows. Nope, he wasn't annoyed. No, no, no, no, no… All right, maybe just a little…

"On the contrary, no. I'm actually heading toward Kyoto. Specifically the main house of the Sumeragi household."

"Eh? Doushite?" Subaru asked, confused.

"Minna-san made me swear I would take a break from work and kidnap you for the holiday season. Although from your voice, it seems as though I am not the only one who needs a vacation. Exactly how many houses did you visit today?" Although the tone was light, the concern was evident in the older onmyouji's voice.

"Four… Two in Tokyo, one in Shibuya, and one in the main house shrine…" Subaru answered weakly. Seishirou cursed – very profoundly – over the phone.

"How the hell have you been surviving this? You may be a skilled onmyouji, but that doesn't take away the fact that there always is magical backlash!" He scolded.

"… I can't help it. No one else can stand up against them. And it's what I do for a living. Kami-sama, you're beginning to sound like my sister. Mother hen…"

"Please… well, you're taking a break now, whether you have a job calling or not. Ask the other members of the clan to do the work for you, because you are taking a – and this is a direct quote from Yuzuriha-chan – Christmas Vacation just like the rest of us Good, Non-workaholic Ryu." Seishirou smirked as he relayed what the Inugami princess had said.

"Heh…" Subaru couldn't help but smile at the little joke. The Dragons knew how he could get when he was shoved a huge amount of work. He wouldn't stop until he reached the bottom of the seemingly endless pile. Or unless someone tore him away.

"How is she? Did she grow any taller?" He asked curiously, tucking the phone between his neck and shoulder while sitting down next to the phone table.

"Oh, she's grown up into a fine young lady… Ah, I won't say any more. I'm in Kyoto now anyway. Just passed the sign." Seishirou grinned. "Pack up. You're staying at least three weeks."

"Three?! The Christmas season lasts barely two weeks!" The younger man cried indignantly.

"Too bad. I made it three. So pack up; unless you want me to stop by the mall and buy you an entire new wardrobe. I have the money, too; mind you, I don't have half the sense Hokuto-chan does with clothing. So unless you want to be wearing something of a thirty-plus year old bachelor's taste for over half a month, I suggest you pack up a suitcase."

"… -.-;;;;"

"I'll be there in thirty minutes or so. Traffic's kinda heavy, so you'll have to excuse me… Well then, your highness, may I take my leave?"

"…-.-;;;; Sure….."

"Oh, and dress warmly, they say it's going to snow!"

- Click

"…" Subaru stared at the phone for a moment, then smiled and put it back in its cradle.

"Momoe-san, can you tell Obaa-sama that I won't be around for the next three weeks or so?" He called to the housekeeper.

"Hai, but… May I ask why, Subaru-sama?" The loyal housekeeper looked at him in puzzlement.

"I'm going on a Christmas vacation!" The young master called over his shoulder as he turned to make his way to his chambers.

******

"Are you sure that's enough?" Seishirou eyed the large duffel bag Subaru had thrown into the trunk suspiciously. Sure, it may be large, but would it be enough for three weeks' worth of vacation?

"Goodness Seishirou-san… That bag may not look it, but it holds a pair of pajamas, three t-shirts, seven pairs of underwear and socks each, four shorts, one black three-piece suit, three pants, and three shirts. Trust me, it will be enough to last me through your kidnapping me for three weeks." Subaru waved off the older onmyouji's question as he climbed into the car's passenger seat. Seishirou arched his eyebrow and gave the bag another look, but then just shrugged and climbed into the driver's seat next to Subaru.

"While I've kidnapped you, I'm going to have to rid you of that workaholic virus, Subaru-kun…"

"Don't bet on it. Not while Obaa-sama's alive, you won't."

"I can hope, can't I?"

"I wouldn't."

"Hmmm… Pessimistic, ne?"

"Think what you want. I'm going to sleep, so wake me up when we get there."

"You're no fun."

"…"

****** 

Author's Note: I know, I know, I didn't continue on from where I left off, but I hit a writer's block, so I just put up this little Intermission instead. There probably will be more in the future… hope you grow a liking for it. I probably will be posting Chapter 10 very soon though, once I start getting my acts together and manage to sort through my cluttered brain. ^___^You know the drill, R + R!


End file.
